Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon
by tree1
Summary: MWPP era. In which Remus and Sirius ponder the other side of the moon....(contains SLASH)


Title: Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: MWPP era. In which Remus and Sirius ponder the other side of the moon...  
  
Warning: Slash. Its not too bad i don't think since its only a PG, but don't flame me for it if you don't like it, I have warned you.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of it, apart from the plot.  
  
A/N: I was listening to the song "I'll Make A Man Out of You" from Mulan and the line "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" stuck in my head. Then a little fluffy plot bunny appeared and nipped at my heels till I sat down and wrote it. So here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moony, whatcha doin'?" Sirius yawned as he sat up in bed.  
  
"Nothing, Padfoot." Remus turned his head to his boyfriend. "Go back to sleep." He said softly.  
  
Sirius stretched his arms, ignoring Remus' request that he go back to sleep. Glancing at his watch, he got out of bed and shuffled across the floor towards Remus, careful not to stand on the squeaky floorboard near James' bed.   
  
"What time is it?" He heard the werewolf ask him softly.  
  
"About four o'clock." Sirius said, joining Remus at the window. "What're you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep."   
  
"What're you looking at?"  
  
Silently, he pointed at the moon. It was almost full, just another few days. Sirius looked at him, his brown eyes seemed almost gold so near to the full moon and so distant that it broke his heart to see his best friend seem so lonely. Draping his arms around him, Sirius pulled him into a hug, gently running his fingers though his hair.  
  
"Oh, Remi." He whispered. "Wednesday will be fine, it always is. I'll be there and so will Jamie and Pete."  
  
Remus sighed into Sirius' shoulder. "That wasn't what I was thinking about."  
  
Sirius pulled back so he could look at him. Noting the surprised, and slightly curious glint in his friend's eyes, Remus smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Sirius' ear.   
  
"What were you thinking about?"   
  
"I was wondering what the other side of the moon looks like."  
  
"Really?" Remus only nodded, smiling.  
  
As Remus returned his gaze to the window a peaceful silence settled over the two of them. Sighing, he rested his head against Sirius' shoulder and smiled slightly as Sirius laced his fingers into his hair.  
  
"I think it would look much the same as this side," Sirius began a while later. "Only more beautiful and scary. It would be something completely new, something unknown to us and therefore more mysterious. I don't think I should like to see it really, I think it would ruin the surprise. It's nice to know that we haven't seen everything."  
  
Remus was taken back. He hadn't expected Sirius to say that, in fact he hadn't expected Sirius to understand at all. But he was intrigued. Reaching up, he kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I never knew you could be so… so…"   
  
"So devilishly handsome?" Sirius grinned mischievously.  
  
"No. Not that."  
  
"So drop dead gorgeous?"  
  
"No I was thinking more along the lines of… mysterious." Remus smiled. "But I don't think that's the word I was looking for…"   
  
"What's this? Moony not knowing what word he wanted?!" said Sirius in mock shock.   
  
Remus hit him playfully on the arm. "Very funny. Come on, lets go back to bed."   
  
He pulled him over to Sirius' bed and kissed him ever so sweetly. Sirius pulled him down onto the bed and kissed him back. He laced his fingers into Sirius' hair and tugged on his ear with his other hand, not breaking the kiss, and felt Sirius smile. But all good things have to come to an end and both boys found themselves in need of some much needed air.   
  
A little later they lay together in Sirius' bed, each lost in their own thoughts, snuggled up next to each other. Sirius stroking Remus' hair softly and Remus tracing patterns on Sirius' bare chest.   
  
"So, Moony, you don't think I'm devilishly handsome?" Sirius said. "or drop dead gorgeous?"  
  
Remus scowled at him then placed a kiss on his lips. "Of course I do."  
  
"And…"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What else am I?"  
  
Shifting so he was lying on top of him, Remus traced his finger down Sirius' forehead and along his nose. "You, my dear Padfoot, are…" He kissed the end of his nose.   
  
"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon?"   
  
Remus kissed him in reply.   
  
The End.

---------------------------------------------------------

So that was my first ever attempt at writing fluff, I'm not sure how well it turned out, but yeah. I hope you liked it.


End file.
